The Malfoys And Me?
by MyMPD Is Helpful
Summary: Hermione is ready to go back to Hogwarts for her second year but she isn't expecting to get the news that she . . . is a Malfoy? What happens when Hermione goes over to the dark side and helps open the chamber of secrets?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Adopted?

**This story originally belonged to volturigirl123456789. I adopted it after they got really stuck and am in the middle of changing some of the minor mistakes. Also it might not follow along the same line as theirs did. Thanks for reading. Everything after this chapter will be mine! Thanks for checking it out!**

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Finally" I sighed after an hour I had at last finished packing for my second year at Hogwarts.

"Hermione" My mum called. Why is she up? It's 3 in the morning. Was I packing loudly? I put on my leopard slippers and walked across the hall to her room.

"Mum I am so sorry to have woken you, was I packing to loudly? Am I in trouble? Am I-"

"Hermione, you're not in trouble dear" She cut me off mid rant. Normally I would be quite mad about being cut off but she seemed quite upset so I kept that comment to myself. "I have to tell you something, well me and your father do" She seemed very nervous. I patted her back comfortingly.

"Come on mum it's alright, you can tell me anything"

"Okay" She took a few deep breaths. "You're adopted and your parent's are coming to collect you tomorrow." My whole world just came crumbling down. No words could describe how I was feeling. My heart had split in two. I did what any other person in my place would do, I ran to my room and cried y eyes out. I got into my bed and let the darkness take me.

* * *

I woke up this morning in a generally good mood until I remembered last night. Bracing myself for the agony which was sure to come, I was generally shocked to see that it hadn't. /Maybe I can finally stop being miss perfect/ I thought. After chucking on my tight-fitting jeans and my Hollister Cali t-shirt I walked calmly downstairs.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Their heads instantly snapped up and I was met with cold eyes.

"Just because we're not your birth parents doesn't mean you have to treat us like this." My eyes flared as I replied coldly.

"Like what? Like you never made me be miss perfect and hide all of my feelings just so you could say that your daughter was truly brilliant? So I'll ask again. Like what?" The looks I got told me that they understood that I would no be keeping in touch and that after 13 years they had crossed the line. Mr. Granger stepped towards me and started to say something along the lines of spoiled brat when he door bell rang. "I'll get it." I said and sauntered over to the door. I threw it open and my jaw hit the floor.

There stood the Malfoy family, except Lucius didn't have his normal icy stare, Narcissa looked more motherly , and lastly, Draco didn't have his signature sneer and, unbelievably, looked more friendly. "Hello, Hermione" Said Narcissa kindly "We are your birth parents"

15 minutes later

The Malfoys and I were sitting in the living room when Mr. Granger walked in. "Alright, that's enough chit-chat, take the little brat, pay us, and go!"

I was beyond shocked at my ex father's attitude. Mrs. Malfoy stepped up and said "Clearly, you don't know us at all, because, if you did, you would know how we got our money and wouldn't have accepted our daughter in the first place." She raised her wand calmly and looked at me, "Hermione?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Glamor

Hermione knew what Narcissa was thinking. "They may deserve it, but not right now. For now we should wait and come back at a later time, when I am ready give back what they gave out" said Hermione, her face void of emotion.

Narcissa sighed but put her wand away, she smiled "If that's what you want sweetie. Lets go before these muggles do something to make me regret this."

Hermione looked at the Grangers with hatred clear in her eyes "Till the next time." she smiled then turned to Narcissa "I had just finished packing last night when they told me that I was adopted, so I'm ready to go."

Narcissa nodded. "Lucius, you take Draco and I'll take Hermione." Draco grabbed Lucius' arm and they were gone with a small 'pop'. Narcissa looked at Hermione "Have you ever apparated?" Hermione shook her head no "This may be a little uncomfortable then. Just grab my hand."

Hermione felt like she was being squeezed into a rubber tube and then she was standing on a beautiful lawn. They were standing on a slightly elevated point so they could see the entire garden. There was a maze, it led the way to a lake, where a few scattered albino peacocks were pecking at the grass. The house was another thing, it was huge.

After Hermione took in all the sights she could barely speak. "Wow."

There was a small smirk on Narcissa's face at Hermione's reaction. "Come. I'll get Daisy to take you things to your room then we can go shopping to get you out of this muggle drab." Hermione's things dissapeared at Narcissa's words. "Now let's get Lucius to take that glamor charm off of you." Narcissa led Hermione into the drawing room.

Draco was standing by the fire place while Lucius was looking out the window. "Lucius, she's ready." said Narcissa.

Lucius turned around and spoke to Hermione, genuine care in his voice. "Stand in the middle of the room, eyes closed."

Narcissa went to stand over by Draco and Hermione made her way to the center of the room and closed her eyes. She heard Lucius say the spells and felt the magic wash over her. She heard the gasps of Narcissa and Draco and knew that the glamor charms were coming off.

When she opened her eyes her entire family was staring at her. "What?" she asked slightly nervous.

"We're going shopping!" Said Narcissa and Hermione realized that the pants that had fit perfectly this morning were now too big and to short. Lucius smirked at his wife's antics and waved his wand. A full length mirror appeared in front of Hermione. She was _beautiful_. Her frizzy, brown hair was now wavy and platinum blonde, like Draco's. She had grown several inches and her eyes had turned from brown to the usual Malfoy grey. A smile broke out on her face.

"Lets go!" she said, excited about the trip.

"Well you'll have to change first. We don't want you going around Diagon Alley looking like that, now do we?"

Hermione followed Narcissa up to her rooms where her mother gave her some of her old robes. They were a midnight blue that accented Hermione's new eyes perfectly.

They apparated to the crowded Diagon Ally.


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

They went to Madame Malkines first to get her some new school robes since it was obvious that her current ones wouldn't fit.

As they left the shop, Hermione noticed a group of red heads not far away. She felt the color drain from her already pale face. Narcissa noticed.

"What is it Hermione?" Her eyes followed Hermione's and she saw the Weasleys. "Are you ok? I thought they were your friends?"

"Emphasis on were" she muttered.

"What happened?"

Hermione sighed and recounted what had happened a couple weeks into the summer.

"I was sitting on m bed, reading. . ."

_A white owl tapped at her window, snapping her out of her revere. She walked over to the window and let Hedwig in and untied the letter from her leg. She flew away without waiting for a reply letter. Hermione noticed that the letter was from both Harry and Ron._

Dear Hermione Granger

I just wanted to let you know that Ron and I aren't your friends anymore and when we see you next you're as good as gone. If we run into you at Diagon Alley we will hex into oblivion and we don't care if we end up in Azkaban for it. It isn't like I couldn't get out of it with being the savor of the world and everything.

Lots of hate,

Harry J. Potter

_While that one hurt her to read, she had always known that he would become a jerk, so it didn't come as that much of a surprise,. What came as a surprise was Ron's letter._

Dear Hermione

My family no longer communicates with people like you and your parents. We have seen the error of our ways and decided to get out of this trench that my dad has decided to get us into. My mom has divorced my dad and gotten custody of all of us, except for Fred an George, who are old enough to decide where they want to stay and decided to stay with our blood-traitor father. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. The point is that we are severing all ties with anyone like you so you can go and diee in a ditch somewhere.

Lots of Hate,

Ronald B. Weasley

_After reading Ron's letter she broke down crying._

"At the time I had wondered why my 'mum' hadn't come in to check on me but now I know why." Hermione's face was blank.

Narcissa draped her arm around Hermione in a motherly fashion. "Don't worry Hermione, we'll make sure they pay for everything they do against you."

"It's alright mum, I can get them at the same time I get the Grangers. They. Will. Pay." She spit the last three words.

"Yes, they will. Now lets get home" Hermione grabbed Narcissa's hand and they were gone, the sound of their apparation mixing in with the many sounds of the alley.


	4. Chapter 4: Calling the Dark Lord

Once they got inside of the manor, Hermione went upstairs to put her new stuff away and Narcissa went to find Lucius. She found him in the drawing room, looking out the window again.

"Lucius?" He turned around at the sound of Narcissa's voice.

"Yes, my love?"

"Draco isn't ready for his task yet, but I believe that Hermione is."

"Do you really think that she would go against her friends for family she **just met**?"

Narcissa smirked. "They aren't her friends anymore. Go and ask her if you can see the letters that she's gotten so far this summer. She has more reason than Draco does to hate them."

Lucius nodded and left the room. _/I wonder what would make her hate them so much./_ He thought.

He got to Hermione's room and knocked. "Hermione? Can I come in?"

He heard her voice through the door. "Yes, father"

When he entered the room Hermione was sitting on her bed, staring of into space.

"Narcissa told me what happened today at the alley. Can I see the letter? It would help you get revenge faster if I know what we're dealing with."

Hermione nodded mutely and went over to her trunk. She dug for a minute and pulled out a letter that was covered in tear stains. She glared at it as she handed it to him. As Lucius read over the letter, Hermione could tell that he was getting mad. "Do you mind if I take this?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Her face was blank as she answered. "Not at all."

Seething, Lucius made his way back to the drawing room. "How **dare** they talk to my daughter like that!"

"Lucius! Calm down! She won't be able to do this on her own. She need moral support."

"I will try and talk to him and see if he had anything planned for this year that she could help on or maybe do herself." Narcissa nodded as Lucius pulled up his left sleeve.

* * *

The forest that he was hiding in was dark, murky, and it stunk. Lord Voldemort realized that no one would be looking for him, even after his escapade last year. He felt a slight pulling sensation at the back of his head. Someone was calling him? But why? What would be so important that they would try and contact someone they believed to be dead, or at least a spirit? He had only one way to find out. He took the form of black smoke and let the sensation pull him to his death eater.

* * *

Lucius saw the smoke coming and opened the window. The shape came in and Lucius kneeled before it. "My Lord."

"Why did you call me Lucius? Did you really believe me dead all these years?"

"N-no My Lord! I was researching ways for you to come back but I haven't found one yet. I called My Lord because the daughter that we gave to muggles to protect her has finally come back to us. She wants revenge on some people who have been recently making her miserable. Narcissa believes that she is ready for her task."

"I will decide if she is ready. Bring her, I would like to meet our new addition."

"Yes My Lord" said Lucius as he hurried to get Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5: The Task

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, just the plot of this fic.

Thanks to Silv3rfox and Bellamort500 for reviewing the last chapter!

Yeah! Another update today I just happened to get a bit ahead of schedule and decided to give you guys a treat. Enjoy!

* * *

**Emphasis**

_Parsletounge_

thought

* * *

Hermione followed her father into the drawing room to meet The Dark Lord. He wasn't corporeal like a ghost, more like a black mass of smoke. She kneeled in front of him. "My Lord." was all she said as she looked at the ground.

He could tell that it was the girl who had helped Potter during the school year. "Why did you help him last year?" Was all He had to ask and she was quaking.

"Had I known who I was last year I never would have been a hindrance to you, My Lord."

"Good, now, why do you want to get back at Mr. Potter." He saw how her features hardened at the mention of Harry Potter.

* * *

"Are you sure that she's okay? She's been in there for ten minutes!" Narcissa was unusually worried, what was more unusual was the fact that she was letting it show.

"Yes Narcissa, she's fine." As he spoke the door opened and she came out completely calm.

"The Dark Lord would like to see both of you, now." She smiled like she was a muggle receptionist.

The two walked in and kneeled before him. "She is ready, but I need to test something first. She will either need to be taught parsletounge or the plan that I have in mind will not work."

"Is that something that can be taught, My Lord?" asked Narcissa, confused

"Yes, but it will take time and patience on both our parts unless she was blessed by Salazar Slytherin himself, and for her sake I hope she isn't."

"What happened to the last person who he blessed, My Lord?" asked Lucius, concerned.

"They went mad with power. Send her in so that she may learn of her task."

As they left the room they nodded at Hermione, who ran into the room with a smile on her face as she kneeled before the Dark Lord. "My Lord"

"_Can you understand me young one?_"

Why wouldn't I be able to understand him? She thought confused, though she didn't voice this. "Yea, My Lord."

He was ecstatic. "Good," He said, and Hermione could hear the joy in his dis-embodied voice. "This will make my plan that much smoother."

"What shall I do, My Lord?"

"You will open the chamber of secrets, the entrance is in the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle, on the tap that doesn't work there is a picture of a snake. Pretend that the snake is real and tell it to open. You will not be resorted, for you not to be suspected you will need to keep up the mud-blood act. This also means that you are to keep on the glamor charm at all times. Are you ready for this, there is another way if you don't feel ready."

She brought her head up and looked at his form. "I am ready, My Lord."

* * *

As Hermione left the room she closed the door behind her and went to her room with an evil smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. I have some planning to do if I want to get this right, and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom is the perfect place! No one goes in there and so I won't be caught by and of the students. I'll have to think of an excuse to give to Myrtle if I don't want her telling an of the teachers, least of all Professor Dumbledore. Hermione spent the night with her door closed and locked, planning the perfect way for this to play out. This was going to be her best year ever!


	6. Chapter 6: Blast From The Future

**A/N: Sorry for those of you who have been expecting my normal length chapters. This is just a short little filler with some really important stuff in it. I was about halfway through the next chapter when I realized that I needed to add something or else the next couple chapters wouldn't make sense. Don't worry, there will be another update today.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading one of the books that her father, after learning that she loved to read, had told her that she must read at least the first half of when there was a whirling noise and what looked like an older version of herself was sitting next to her. She quickly went into defensive mode and pointed her wand at the stranger, not knowing that it was herself.

"Calm down! Geez! I remember reacting but I don't remember grabbing my wand!"

Hermione ignored her and asked the one question that would stump most people. "Who am I, who is Hermione Granger, and what is my connection with her?"

"You are Hermione Dalayna Malfoy. 'Hermione Granger' is the muggle-born witch that you thought you were until after your true family came and got you. Is that the book that father had us read? I still regret not finishing that."

Hermione still didn't lower her wand. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

The older girl smirked, "You mean our room. I am Hermione Dalayna Malfoy and I have come from the year 1995. And yes I realize that the current year is 1992. I came to give you this time turner" she said as she took a gold chain from around her neck and gave it to the Hermione, "because it will help you with your plans after Draco gets his letter on the morning of the 1st. And I will say this even though you will not get it for several years. Constant vigilance." with those words she faded from view.

* * *

**A/N There will be a poll open on my profile to see if we should have Harry try to rekindle the friendship with Hermione once they're all back at school. Vote or I will just go with what I want!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Plan in Motion

By September 1st Hermione's plans became more and more defined. She spent more and more time with her family, she got to know Draco and found out that he was actually rather fun to be around. On the day of their departure, Hermione told her mum what she planned to do.

"I plan to go back as Hermione Granger."

"Why?" asked Narcissa, wondering why her daughter would want to keep her muggle name and looks.

"It would be suspicious if Hermione Malfoy showed up and all of a sudden students keep coming up petrified and dead, so I'm going back as Hermione Granger. You and Father have been training me. I'll be able to take care of myself, mum."

"That," she said with a sigh of defeat, "makes sense. Just promise me that you'll be careful, and stay in a compartment close to Draco's just in case _those two_ find you. Okay?"

"I promise mum." Narcissa pulled Hermione into a hug as Draco came downstairs.

"Hermione!" He said as he saw her "Come look at this letter I just got from Potty and Weasel!"

Hermione's brows furrowed as she took the letter from him. She smirked as she read it.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Harry and I have decided to make that mud-blood, Granger's, life hell. We would very much like it if you would join us so that she will have it coming from all directions and won't have anywhere to go to get away from all of it. Hopefully we can get her to kill herself before Christmas! Send your reply along with the owl that delivered this message._

_Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter_

She turned to Draco with pure joy on her face. "What color was the owl hat sent this?"

"Um, snowy why?"

Her smirk grew wider. "Send the reply. Tell them yes."

"Hermione? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling just peachy. I just happen to have a great idea!" She ran back up to her room and grabbed the time turner that her future self had brought back a couple of days ago. She now knew that the young lady had been herself and that she would definitely be using it over the course of the year. She put it on and went back downstairs.

"What were you getting sweetheart?" asked Narcissa, smiling at her daughter.

"Just something that will help me with my plan. Now both Hermione Granger and Hermione Malfoy can go to school. Though when I'm a Malfoy I'll go by my middle name. Can you send a letter to Dumbledore and ask if he can accept a transfer student from Beauxbatons? Tell him that I'm your cousin from France."

* * *

Right they were to leave for the platform, their owl flew through the window and gave a letter to Narcissa. She smiled and looked at Hermione. "The old coot said yes."

Hermione smiled. "Great. We can keep the glamor charm off then."


	8. Chapter 8: On the Platform

**Sorry it was late. won't happen again if I can help it. I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

* * *

As Hermione looked at the scarlet steam engine she realized that, if everything went according to plan, Hogwarts would never be the same again. If everything went according to plan and she was able to find what she wanted to find in the Library her Lord would be back by the end of the year. She smiled as she and her family stepped out of the floo, Hermione noticed that The Weasleys were already there and were in a group by the middle of the train. She tapped Draco on the sholder and nodded towards them.

Draco smiled and headed towards them. "Remember Draco, when we're in public, my name is Dalayna Malfoy, not Hermione." Draco nodded. As they got within hearing distance of the group they stopped. They saw Ron tap Harry on the shoulder and point them out.

"Hey, Malfoy who's your friend?" said Ron as they made their way over to them.

Hermione snorted as Draco answered. "This is my cousin Dalayna Malfoy. Her parents decided that she needed a change of scenery so they sent her here instead of Beauxbatons like last year."

Hermione gave the two boys a half smile. "Now Draco, don't over load them with information. I'm sure they have better things to do than learn about my life."

"Sorry 'Layna. This is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."

"So these are the two that sent you that letter this morning." She allowed a real smile to come across her face s she turned back to the boys. "I would be happy to help with that just so you know. Well we'd better go and say goodbye to Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius. You know how worried your mum can get."

* * *

Ron looked at Harry as the two Malfoys walked away. "Malfoy's cousin is _hot_. How did that happen?"

Harry stared after Dalayna and shook his head. "I have no idea, mate."

* * *

Hermione laughed as they walked away from the two ogling boys. "Did you see their faces? I think they fell in love with me!" Her voice drew the attention from several of the older boys on the platform, much to Draco's chargin.

"I don't like it." He growled. "Why are they all staring at you?"

Her tinkling laugh drifted through the platform again as she laughed at her cousin's arrogance. "Isn't it obvious Draco? Just like you did after not seeing me sense you were little, they think I'm beautiful."

Draco grumbled something about 'people shouldn't be starring at you' as they made their way to Narcissa and Lucius.

Hermione hugged her mom and dad after Draco. The siblings then took their trunks and loaded them into an empty compartment. As settled in Hermione leaned her head onto Draco's shoulder. She started to drift off into sleep when their compartment door slid open and Pansy Parkinson landed on Draco's lap. Hermione sat up quickly and glared at he girl on her siblings lap.

"Get OFF of me Pansy." Draco said as he dumped her on the seat next to him. Pansy frowned and turned to Hermione, she took in the plain black robes.

"Sorry, but this compartment is for second years." She said as she turned back to Draco and started to fix his hair where it had gotten ruffled.

"Um," said Draco as he turned back to Pansy, who Hermione was glaring at. "This is my cousin, Dalayna Malfoy. 'Layna, this is Pansy, my . . "

Hermione broke out in a smirk. "Sorry Draco, I didn't hear that last part. What did you say?"


	9. Chapter 9: The First Strike

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, High School is breathing down my neck and my homework load is getting out of control.**

* * *

_Hermione broke out in a smirk. "Sorry Draco, I didn't hear that last part. What did you say?"_

Draco paled at the look on his sisters face. "Pansy's my girlfriend."

Hermione squeaked. "Oh! Draco, why didn't you tell me?"

He answered with a slight sigh. "Didn't want my mother and father to know."

Pansy looked hurt. "You didn't want them to know about us Drakey?"

Hermione smirked. "Bad choice of words cousin dearest. I'll be right back, and Pansy," she said, "try not to hurt him to bad. I'd hate to have to explain to my aunt and uncle why heir son never made it to Hogwarts." she left the compartment and went to the bathroom where she took out the time turner. She turned it once and immediately was taken backwards in time.

She turned to the mirror and put the glamor charm back on. As she left the bathroom she went out onto the platform and saw that the Weasleys were just getting there. /_Time for phase one_/ she thought as she made took 'Granger's' shrunken trunk from her pocket. She put it on the shelf and made it go back to regular size. She came from the compartment, making it look like she had to fight her trunk to get it up. As she walked past the Weasleys she made sure to look slightly frightened as she caught Ron's eye and ran.

Ron smirked, poked Harry on the shoulder, and pointed to Hermione's retreating back. They went after her, just as she'd planned.

She ran around a corner and immediately disillusioned herself as she caught her breath. /_Man I need to get in shape. Good thing 'Granger' will be staying out of the great hall as much as she can._/ Ron and Harry came around the corner as she quieted her breathing. She heard Ron talking around gasps.

"When . . . did she . . . get so . . . fast."

"I . . . have no . . . idea."

Hermione walked to the end of the alley and slowly let the charm fade a she 'hid' shaking behind a bin. She saw Harry tap Ron on the shoulder and point her out. They smirked.

"Come out come out, where ever you are." Said Ron as he took out his wand and made his way round the bin, only to come face to wand tip as Hermione poked him on the nose and he turned into a weasel. He squeaked and hid behind Harry, who was staring at the spot his friend had turned into an animal. Over Harry's shoulder Hermione saw the Malfoys get here through the floo. She used Harry's shock to get out of there before he recovered.

* * *

Harry got over his shock just as Hermione ran past him out of the alley. He was about to go after her when a scuffle at his feet distracted him. He turned Ron back into a human and left the alley. Hermione was nowhere in sight.


End file.
